Fanerel Zesmir
'Vital Statistics' Name: Fanerel Zesmir Race: Human Class: Magus Gender: Female Age: 24 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity: Blasphemy Height: '''5'7 '''Weight: 162 lbs. Hair: Violet/black Eyes: Red Appearance: 'Fan appears as a fairly average-looking woman, neither homely nor particularly overly pretty. She looks exotic, partly from spending much of her time in the scorching heat of Pazuzu, partly because of the many tattoos which adorn her body. The clothing she wears - light, loose, cottony clothes when out of her armor - help the look, often cutting revealing lines across her chest and stomach. '''Personality: '''On the surface, Fan is a crude, sarcastic woman who comes off as cynical. This attitude, though largely manufactured, is what she prefers others to believe - it's easy to be unnoticable when one is just like everyone else. Any attractions she has are seemingly very fleeting and shallow, and she's quick to incite anger and entice duels and fights from those she thinks will bite. In addition, she can also come off as very shallowly flirtatious, though as yet she hasn't ever been seen to act on such things. It appears she would rather be a tease than enter into a real relationship Beneath this crude shell is a different story. Due to her upbringing, Fan is jealous of others and particularly hesitant to allow herself the benefit of 'feeling', even in the slightest brevity. That isn't to say she doesn't ''want to feel these things, however. Her nature conceals thoughts and ideals that stem largely from envy, sorrow and loneliness - things she can scarcely even consider as something she would willingly allow others to see. Her pride keeps her from refusing most duels and challenges, and she does see every job and every day as a chance to learn and improve. Though her knowledge is fairly superb, she often has difficulty gauging when to shut her mouth or back down - this, naturally, raises a lot of hairs and causes more than its share of fights. '''Religious Ideals: No god cared for me, why would I reciprocate? 'History' Not much is known about where Fan came from, outside of the fact that she's from Pazuzu. Those looking into the matter may well find that there is no record of anyone by her name - it's uncertain whether the name is simply a pseudonym or something she came up with on her own later. She doesn't speak of her past, and anyone who asks about it receives a verbal lashing as severe as Fan can humanly manage. If one were to get her to talk, the admission would come up with some hesitance that she's an orphan who was raised by someone or someones in Pazuzu. That's about as deeply as she'll go into her past relating to who raised her. She's less protective of the fact that she studied (independently) martial arts as well as scimitar skills, and has knowledge of several other types. These she attributes to years of wandering. 'Relationships' 'The Party' 'NPCs' 'Family' Category:Characters